User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklists - Part 2: Triangle Catastrophe
We return to see our author curled up in the corner... ...Oh, hey. You actually came back to read more? Truth be told guys, motivation reached an absolute bottom this month. I mean, flunking 4 tests because of Stress Attacks is one thing, but the rest of the month has also been a complete mess... Not to mention Valentine's Day is coming up, and that is always depressing/annoying, for multitude of reasons. My father was also rushed to the hospital just recently... Oh, and practically everyone aside from me and a few select others, did not get a CFO Beta key, because of course. No problem, not like I was looking forward to it and actually genuinely excited for it. Not at all... Well....at least the mood I am in makes the next decklist the perfect choice... As you might remember from my many many many comments about using Variable Cord...I absolutely hate the card with a passion because of how bad it is, in reality. However, Catastrophe Cord does fare a little better. Catastrophe Cord has the liberty of being able to freely Crossnize with any Dragonarms you have in the deck, and that makes for some very good plays you can make for an appropriate situation. the problem is getting enough gauge for his ability and continuously reload the soul when it gets low. And with his paper thin defense, that will happen a lot. Anyway, let us take a look at the Dragonarms I have picked out for this Link Joker reject. *'Garbel Anchor '- Spell nulls are good, we use them for a reason. *'Artiliger '- Need I even mention this one? If you still need to know why we run this thing, watch Tasuku's match versus Suzaku... *'Edge Shooter' - Mostly because it is a Size 0 Dragonarms but also because the 1 damage ping can come in handy to make the final push. *'Cavalier' - Running this at 1 because of space issues in the deck, and because open center is more common than closed. But it can catch someone off guard. *'Radiant Alma '- Those final turn pushes. And because having the ability to attack twice with your Neodragons is good. *'Divisigator '- Hopefully you manage to load both into him at the same time...A 6k defense Cord is actually good. *'Transporter' - Soul hate is good. Selective soul hate is even better. perfect for taking out those pesky walls, like Yamigedo. *'Sonic Blast '- Pay 1 gauge, blow up your...anything? Use him sparingly in this deck, though. *'Main Force' - Pay 1 gauge to avoid cord from being destroyed. Yeah, that is good, makes him even better as a wall. But still, use sparingly, because gauge. The problem with a toolbox deck like this is to pick exactly what you want and need, but right now, I feel like this gives Cord enough reach to deal with a multitude of decks in the game. Of course, sideboard is a thing, and picking out the right Dragonarms for the right match is important. But it is also up to you when it comes to what you want to use. Now, to deal with the gauge issue, I have actually added Filament and Count Dawn of Distant Days to the deck. Filament gives you gauge by dealing damage with it, so your opponent either has to waste shield on a 1-damage ping, or let you get a gauge. Dawn just helps the Triangle Formation by allowing 4 attacks. 5 with Radiant Alma wombo plays. I also run Omega Big Bang as the back-up Size 2, in case Cord does not show up. Jackknife is good, but having the option to blow up anything in case I have to use Big Bang in the late game is just preferable in many situations. I do not care what people say, Omega Big Bang is good. (yeah, I was wrong about him, I admit it) There is an important thing to remember when it comes to Quantum Ruler.... DO NOT BE AFRAID TO CALL OVER HIM. Seriously, if you can load a Dragonarms into Cord, go for it, just call over him. You have Dawn and Filament to deal those 1-damage pings as well. The same applies if you want to call a new Quantum Ruler to use the ability. Do it, don't be afraid. Star Jack Boost is an iffy card. You do want to draw it and use it right away, because as soon as you drop to 6 life, well...unless you recover from Buddy Gift, you have 3 dead cards that just serve as gauge fodder. It is a sketchy card to run, but the advantage gained from it is always welcome. So how do you actually win with this deck? Simple: You either continue to ping down your opponent or blow their stuff up with Sonic Blast. Or, you know, justkeep attacking the center. Catastrophe Cord might need more gauge boosting cards to be fully viable, but right now, he is good as he is. I guess running higher crit Items is an option too, if you really want to. I just chose Filament here to focus on always having a supply of gauge. Building a deck for Catastrophe Cord was actually more enjoyable than I first imagined it would be, and I still believe I have enough creativity to make more decks for him. You know, he still functions with the Phoenix Neodragon deck of the original Cord, so I might check that out too. But for now...I am just waiting for the new episode. I do not want to do anything else, the day is bad enough as it is... RaijinSenshi signing out for now. Peace... Category:Blog posts